When working, traveling or resting, people may desire to release fatigue by massage, or to exercise body by using a running machine, a fitness bicycle or a skiing machine. But for lots of people who have respiratory diseases or cardio-cerebro vascular diseases, for pregnant women and for old people, there exist problems of oxygen shortage for human body under tiring labor or brainwork, or strenuous exercises. When lying in a comfortable massage sofa or doing strenuous exercises with a running machine, a fitness bicycle or a skiing machine, people would prefer to have an oxygen-supplying device so as to solve the problem of oxygen shortage. If there exists a device with oxygen-supplying function in addition to leisure or fitness in family houses, entertainment or working sites, it will be more convenient and more effectively for people to get medical treatment, body building and health care. But in the prior art, leisure fitness device, such as a massage sofa, a running machine, a fitness bicycle, a skiing machine, is separated from an oxygenerator, and generally, an oxygenerator has a large volume and heavy weight which is not satisfactory for people; moreover, the cost is rather high to use both of the two kinds of devices and it is not convenient to operate the two in combination.